


Unexpected Expectancy

by TimeToRexify



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRexify/pseuds/TimeToRexify
Summary: Daniella kills Fiona and gets something unexpected in return.
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected Expectancy

Inspired by a story on fanfiction.net. My first fic, my first time watching this game on youtube because I can't afford it and my first time on this site. I've decided to man up and un-anonymous my fics, cause why not. People can criticise me properly now. Sorry if it's too graphic and dark. Thanks to my favourite author for getting me hooked onto this game.

*******************

Daniella continued to puke into the toilet, but her stomach was now empty and nothing was coming up. She shook slightly with each violent heave as she crouched on the bathroom floor. The nausea had somewhat eased so she was free to pull herself away. Even now she couldn't help her manic laughter. Even as this was the third morning in a row that she'd been sick.

She'd freed herself of that dreadful captivity, even though that filthy little whore had defeated Riccardo and Lorenzo. But still she was free of it and now living out her life in England, where she belonged. Where she fit in.

Cleaning was a way of life and something she'd done quite often. So it was just the same here. Living in a small town village where everyone knew everyone, all but her that was. No one saw hide nor hair of her. She hardly spoke, so why waste breath on others.

The following morning found Daniella bent over the toilet again. It seemed to be a morning ritual, staring down at the remains of yesterday's food.

Maybe it was time to see the doctor? He lived a little up the road. No, she didn't want to leave the house. After all she had started bleeding monthly, but that had been due to her stealing precious little Fiona's womb for herself. How she savoured that moment of glory, finally able to have one for herself and full to the brim with azoth. It was a dream come true or was it? However the bleeding had now stopped and the sickness had started, maybe this was the azoth getting used to her body or the womb getting used to its new host.

Days passed with the same routine. Puke, shower, dress. It wasn't until later in the month that it stopped, by then the swelling started. Thinking it may just be the womb, she paid it no mind until she was very swollen in the coming months.

Phantom kicks could be felt, kicking her abdominal walls as well as her bladder, which meant more toilet breaks. She had no idea how life was being created inside her, but she hated it. She hated Fiona and the azoth for this happening to her. 

Soon the dreaded day was upon her and when it came it hit hard. Warm wet liquid streamed down her legs as she cleaned one day. She was too in shock to understand until the pain started up.

She tightened an arm around her abdomen as the crippling pain caught hold. She knew she had to get things sorted, but what would she need? Someplace to birth the wreched child first. Childbirth was messy business, so the floor would be better than the bed. Laying out a waterproof sheet she then grabbed a towel or two just as the cramps worsened.

"I wished to feel pain, but not like this." She hissed.

Her body was completely flushed by the time she was ready to lay herself down. Steadily she eased herself down, laying in pain and discomfort. Her body a hot sticky mess. The clothes had to go. Not knowing how she'd managed to get them off, some may have been a little torn in her haste but that was fine. She couldn't deal with them sticking to her.

What shocked her more was the screams that filled the room, they were her screams. She was laying on her side, face pressed into the sheet as her knuckles whitened with the grip on the sheet. Wishing she could just reach inside herself and pull the thing free of herself, she cried and screamed and wailed.

To ease the pain somewhat she couldn't help but think of this being Fiona if Riccardo had had his way with her. That at least got her to laugh. If only for a while before she felt the need to expel the thing. Turning on her back, she instinctively brought up her legs. Tears streamed down her face at the shear agony she was in or was that what was the come. She desperate needed to expel it. 

Trying with all her might to pull herself up, she knew she was fighting a losing battle with her body as pain flooded her she could no longer hold back. Why was this happening to her. She dropped back as a feeling of somewhat relief washed over her as the pain settled slightly. She couldn't help but cover her face with an arm as she lay sobbing uncontrollably as the contractions started up again. It felt as if someone was trying to steal the womb from her.

"You wretched little whore!" She screamed as she cried out in pain while pushing with the contraction.

She knew how that wretched canine felt after she kicked it multiple times as she lay here whimpering herself.

"Make the pain go away," she begged as she panted heavily.

However it was going nowhere until the child was born and that could be hours, days in fact. Laying spent on the floor as the sunset, she found herself wishing she were dead instead of the blond bitch. 

Reaching for the scissors she lifted them over her abdomen, wanting nothing more that to just cut the thing out of her. She stopped with panting breaths and dropped the scissors aside, sobbing once again until arching her back as pain ripped through her. It was going to be a long night. 

Opening her eyes to the bright sun that shone it's way through the curtains without her permission. She moved herself slightly, seeing the bulge still there. Her hand reached down between her legs feeling something strange. The feel of hair, tiny hairs.

Giving a grunt she heaved herself up and pushed with all her might. She was getting this damned thing out of her once and for all. 

"Get our of me!" She screamed and thrashed about. "Get out of me you vile creature!"

Her body continued to aid her tiring form, pushing when she didn't have the strength to do so. Her hands desperately wanted to grab hold and rip it from her, but she didn't want to damage the creature.

"I can't take any more," she sobbed while grunting in pain once again.

Before long it would seem someone was on her side and decided now was the right time for her to finally expel the thing once and for all. When it was released it came as a complete and utter shock, but how relived Daniella felt right now was amazing. Admitted she felt like she'd been torn on half, but the burning and stinging would ease sooner or later.

The little devil kicked and screamed, laying in the bodily fluids that accompanied it. Daniella made no move to see to it just yet as she really didn't have the strength to do so. She left it for a while as she turned over until another discomfort caught hold.

"No more," she begged as her body willed her to push once again. 

Having no other choice, she turned on her back and pushed once again. The plecenta now slipped free to join the wriggling child and now Daniella felt empty and drained. She turned back over on her side and slept, even as the baby screamed. 

She'd awakened a few hours later to the sound of silence. Pulling herself up with difficulty she looked down at the mess before taking hold of the child to raise up in front of her.

"You look just like that whore, Fiona." She scowled. "What a perfect name for something so wretched."

Daniella had gone through countless sleepless nights all thanks to the child, but not once had she even neglected her. Even as the years passed proving to her that the small infant was growing into a beautiful young lady that resembled the young Fiona to a t.

"Fiona."

The young girl turned to her. "Yes mummy?"

"Put away your toys. Mummy wants to take you out for your birthday."

"Yes, of course, mummy." The girl smiled excitedly as she packed away her toys.

Daniella helped her with her coat and shoes, took her hand and lead her out for a birthday treat she received each and every year.

It would seem Daniella had a heart after all? But what had it cost? The life of an innocent young girl.

"Can I get a pet, mummy?" Fiona asked.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"I want a doggy, but not just any doggy. I want a German shephard that I'll call Hewie. Oh and it has to be white."

"If that is what you would like then so be it," Daniella smiled as she went to see about a dog matching her daughter's description.

Daniella didn't mind buying the food, cleaning up the mess he left behind, paying the vets bills or grooming bills or walking him. All because it made her daughter happy and that made her happy too.

"I love you, mummy."

"I love you too."


End file.
